Shattered Blades
by DarkIsRising
Summary: What if, when Ichigo and the others were fighting Aizen, some unexspected people showed up.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was dashing around Gin in an attempt to hit him. So far, he had been unsuccessful, Gin's shikai being too fast and numerous to allow Ichigo to land a hit without taking serious damage.

"Heh. Too slow?" Gin said with his freaky, almost pedophilic smile.

Ichigo simply shuddered and renewed his assault.

_Aizen and co._

Urahara launched another blade of crimson spiritual energy at Aizen. When Aizen dodged to the side, he was hit with a heel drop from Yoruichi and sent into a Getsuga Tenshou from Ishiin.

"You really expect those pathetic attacks to harm me." Aizen said, more a statement then a question as the smoke cleared away.

_Far above the battle field_

A hole was opening in the sky, not entirely unlike a garganta, only it was less like the sky was splitting apart and more as though it was simply being pulled aside. Several figures became visible as the hole opened further.

A group of 4 stood above the battle in the fake Karakura town. They were all different... looking nothing like a Shinigami, nor Hollow, nor Vizard, or Arrancar. Each wore some sort of special Armor, and had a blade, at least one each.

The one in front had black hair, roughly standing about 6 foot. Across his back was a 5 foot black sword, roughly looking like a Zanpaktou. His armor was a metal that banded across his flesh, though didn't hinder his movement at all.

The one behind him wore a black mask with Blue streaks, similar to a hollow mask. He had two blades, each on his hips, both symmetrical. He wore clothing that resembled a Shingami's uniform... To be precise, a Captains uniform.

The third one was young, about a teenager's age. He too had black hair, and wore the same armor as the man up front. His blade too, was on his back, but it was much bigger... 6 foot long and about the thickness of Ichigo's Zanpaktou. It was obvious that he was related to the guy in front...

The fourth also wore a set of clothing similar to a Shingami's, much like the other man, though he didn't have a captains coat, though not for lack of one, and there were markings on his clothing that resembled a hollow's mask markings. He had two Zanpaktou style blades, one on each hip. He stood at five foot eleven inches and had brown hair with thin streaks of blue running through it at even intervals. He also appeared to be no older than twenty five.

The one in front stared around, watching the battle ensue. He knew who the targets were due to briefing and could feel their power from here, and the combined power of the others. He looked toward Gin fighting some orange haired man, and watched how Gin toyed with him. His eyes then scanned toward the battle between Aizen and the rest. Just by standing here he could tell Aizen's power greatly surpassed the others around him. He could see why he was summoned to such a place, as he brought his left hand up... in a fist. It was a command. For the two, double wielding swords to attack... But who? Well Gin was on their left so that's who they went toward, at great speeds. The man upfront spoke now...

"Watch carefully... wait for an opening, then attack the orange haired man... make sure he is only knocked out, we cant afford anyone to know of our existence..." The leader spoke to the man behind him... the younger man known as Arashi...

"Yes... Kai." He answered, nodding, grabbing his blade and already drawing it. It wouldn't be long now, not long at all, as Kai slowly made his way to a group of people circling his target. The targets name... Aizen.

The two wielding double swords moved forwards at incredible speed, the first one engaging Gin and the second circling for an opening. After several moments, it was clear that the one dueling Gin was far superior, while the other was still an unknown factor.

Suddenly, as the Gin and the first man locked blades once more, the second man spoke, "Bakudou 75: Gouchuu Tekan."

Gin's arms and legs snapped together as the kidou took effect. As the second man bound Gin, the first held his blades horizontally at his side, blades facing Gin, before he slashed Gin, cleaving him into three pieces. While Ichigo was watching in awe at how the two men took Gin apart as though he were a child, he felt a blow hit the back of his head before he fell into unconscious.

Kai watched the battle still. He noticed that the three other not only had done their mission but did it in secrecy; none of the others had noticed, or at least didn't show that they did. Kai was going to have to take them all on...quickly. In a step faster than Sonido and Shun'po combined, he appeared in front of Aizen, his blade drawn. Aizen had to move, only to be blocked by Kai.

"You insects appear out of no where to challenge a god... you too will die by showing up here." Aizen said, over confidently.

Kai smiled, swinging his blade. Aizen barely had enough time to evade, only to be in front of Kai, who was swinging his blade again. Aizen moved again,

'_He's fast.'_ The thought ran through Aizen's head.

"Behind you buttercup!" Kai smirked, swinging the blade, having Aizen moved again, this time, his eyes widened in shock. The blade was behind him still, but as well as in front of Aizen... in other words... through him. Kai shook his head as he yanked the blade out of Aizen. "Disappointing..." Kai said, only to frown some when Aizen regenerated.

"Ah, I see this might be harder than I thought..." Kai said a smile still on his face. Aizen turned around swinging his Zanpaktou only to be caught before it was activated by Kai. "I know about your blade... I know its abilities and weakness... if you truly thought I was going to let you walk into this battle and win... you've mistaken." his voice was a lot different than before as he let his reiatsu grow... by mountains sized levels.

The other three looked over, noticing the battle taking place. They all knew that despite the large amounts of Reiatsu being poured out, that Kai was still only in his joking around mode. They also knew that the other three around Kai and the evil man of Aizen would be watching and most likely in shock to see the battle going on. They each rushed toward them.

Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ishiin watched in complete shock as a man appeared out of nowhere and was easily keeping up with Aizen. That is, they were until his reiatsu began to increase at an impossible rate, nearly sending them to their knees. Before any of them could do anything though, they each felt a sharp blow to the back of their heads before they lost consciousness.

A giant black hole was summoned once again, as the three Shingami's fell out of it... Captains Kuchiki, Unohana, and Kenpachi coming here to see if they could help and before their eyes only one stood against Aizen, while three more snuck behind their comrades, disabling them in the same manner quickly.

Kai smiled once more at Aizen, before he disappeared completely. The next moment, Aizen had been sliced in two with Kai behind him holding a small sphere. Kai turned around quickly and shoot out what seemed to be a Cero, yet not quite, to disintegrate whatever was left of Aizen to finish him off. Kai took the sphere and swallowed it... for safe keeping for now only to be regurgitated for later... It was now...that there was a scream of battle...

Kenpachi smiled, noticing the high intensity spiritual pressure of Kai, ripping off his eye patch. "I'm going to have fun fighting you!" He yelled, gaining the attention of the other three as well. Arashi noticed this and started to move forward, only to be blocked by pink cherry blossoms.

"I do not know what, or who you are. However, you have attacked my allies and by law I am required to kill you. Prepare to die by my hands..." Kuchiki said to him. Arashi flash stepped out of the way of the rushing force of the cherry blossoms, as Shintha stepped in front of Kai. Holding his hand up, a bolt of White lightning flashed, striking Kenpachi dead on, however this wasn't normal lightning... it not only burnt but paralyzed him too...

"You BASTARDS! Fight me like real men!" Kenpachi struggled to say.

A black hole was opened as Kai, Nejibana, and Shintha stepped inside. Arashi Shun'poed out of the way of Kuchiki's attack once more, before sending something that resembled a Getsuga Tenshou but different in color. Kuchiki brought about his cherry blossom blades to protect him, however, blinding him. Arashi used this chance to escape rushing forward to get to the Hole...

Unohana used this time to say the chant for a binding Kido. The Kido shot forward, just forward of Arashi, and Arashi flew straight into it... He watched in horror as his comrades left him... Kuchiki appeared before him, attempting to strike him down as Arashi broke free... Flash stepping out of the way in the nick of time...

"Looks like I have no choice but to fight..." was he word out loud, but his thoughts were_, 'I know why you left. It was too risky to stay, with only one; hopefully I'll die in battle instead of spilling our secrets...'_

_~Scene Change~_

_'This is... Unfortunate.'_ Nejibana thought to himself as the tear is existence closed without Arashi.

_'Very... Unfortunate. We are not supposed to exist... but still...'_ Nejibana's thoughts were cut off as the tear reopened, allowing them entrance to a realm that few could say they had been to. There was a massive palace seemingly hovering in an endless void, their portal opening at the entrance.

_"Perhaps we will be able to retrieve him... We had best... I would hate to have to leave here...'_

_~Scene Change~_

"It seems that your associates have abandoned you." Byakuya said.

"If I can't have that other guy, than I guess I'll just have to fight you." Kenpachi growled out

Arashi glared at them, before smiling. "I'm afraid my reiatsu had you seeing things. What other... associates?" He heaved his blade up before issuing the two to come on. "Bring it on..."

Not wanting to drag things out, Byakuya and Kenpachi attacked.

Kenpachi dashed forward with a devastating downward swing, brining his sword down on his opponent with enough force to create a small shockwave. Meanwhile, Byakuya sent his Senbonzakura towards the man's sides and back to cut off retreat.

Arashi smiled. he noticed the pink petals coming around him, and the man charging him. Arashi knew his best chance was to go head on with the man. Bringing his blade up, he shot forward and slammed his blade against Kenpachi's. The force sent small shockwaves around and then Arashi while locked blades pushed Kenpachi back, without resistance.

Kenpachi grinned as the much smaller man pushed him back, Byakuya frowning at his strength.

"Bankai." Byakuya said as several tall blades protruded from thin air as though the air was ground.

"Haha! This is going to be more fun than I thought kid!" Kenpachi called, charging the man with whom he had just broken his blade lock with.

As Kenpachi said this, another opening in the sky appeared, several more captains stepping out.

Arashi felt several more reiatsu signatures enter the area. With a sigh, as Kenpachi rushed him, Arashi seemed to disappear. Reappearing right in front of Kenpachi, he swung his blade to meet his opponents once again. This time however, when the blades touched, it was Kenpachi who was struck. Blood trailed down Kenpachi's hand from the blow. The next instant, Arashi was behind Kenpachi as blood shot out from his shoulders, down to his back. Arashi looked around noticing the blades that protruded from the air around him.

He yelled, "Why don't you fight me yourself instead of hiding so far away...?" he asked Byakuya. _'I have to end this quick if I hope to get away...'_

"Why bother with one so weak.' Byakuya said.

The tiny blades of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi suddenly shot towards Arashi, blinding him just long enough for the newly arrived Hitsuguya to blast him with an ice dragon, slowing Arashi considerably due to the layer of ice forming over his body, slowly freezing him. Byakuya attacked again, the pink flashing blades blinding Arashi long enough to let Hitsuguya hit him again. The captain of the Kidou corps, who had arrived with Hitsuguya, took his chance with a powerful binding kidou.

"Bakudou 75: Gouchuu Tekan."

As he said this, Arashi's legs and arms snapped together.

A snarl appeared on his face as a little bit of blood dripped down his face. "SCREAM YOUR SADTISC PLEASURES! KAGE YIBA!" Arashi yelled.

His reiatsu increased by huge amounts, equaling to something of that an Espada... a High ranking Espada, breaking the Kido that had been wrapped around his arms and legs. In a blinding flash he appeared before the oh so cocky Captain Kuchiki, ravaging his blade into the man, a singing sound was produced with the movement of the blade. "Speak for yourself about being weak!"

However this opened Arashi once more, as Hitsuguya rushed forward, in an attempt to stab Arashi. Arashi turned just in time, yanking his blade through Byakuya. The two blades collided, however, it opened Arashi's backside up to once again another attacker. This one happened to be the Kidou Master, who used the same kidou as before, but, not alone. As it turns out, Kisuke was awake as well, and he too helped in the capture of the Arashi... Now Arashi was blinded, with two powerful Kidou binding him, and with the attack from Hitsuguya, he no longer held his blade in his hands as it was knocked away...

"You BASTARDS!"

"You put up a decent fight, but you shouldn't have gone up against the court guard squads." Hitsuguya said, bringing the hilt of his blade against the back of Arashi's neck, knocking him out.

"Take him with us, he is too powerful to be left here," Byakuya said, standing as Unohana finished healing him.

Hitsuguya opened a portal as the Kenpachi picked Arashi up and the Kidou corps captain focused on maintaining his kidou.

"Well... That was interesting." Urahara said to no one in particular as the others began to wake up and the group of captains left, their prisoner in tow.

_~Scene change~  
_

Kai looked at Shintha and Nejibana. "Assemble the men... we are going after Arashi. Looks like the King lied when he said there were none left to fight besides those who were there... Not to mention they attacked us, and captured one of our own. We go in two days time."

Shintha and Nejibana left, as Kai thought to himself_. 'Arashi, you have yet to master your Shikai, as you're still young. Kage Yiba is telling me that you were indeed captured... Took four captains or so to take you down... not bad... but I will free you...brother.'_

The black blade upon Kais back sang slowly, before starting to turn white. "Shiro... how long can you keep in contact with Kage Yiba over the dimensions before Arashi is too weak to have it awake?"

The blade hummed some more, before seemingly speaking. "Four days max... we need to go in soon..."

_~Scene Change~_

Nejibana strode purposefully towards his quarters/lab.

_'I will need to not hold back if we want this to be quick. We were lied to though, Shiro relayed that it took four captain level Shinigami to take Arashi down and we were only told that we would encounter four people just below captain level, in addition to the targets. What is the King's game, lying to us like that?'_ Nejibana pondered as he gathered his items and transferred all the information on his computer's database into a high capacity, low-size storage disc.


	2. Chapter 2

Sui: Yo, sorry this took so long to get out, but it's extra long as a result. Anyway, time for the story to start.

* * *

_T__he chambers where the captains gather when they have meetings._

"You say there were four of them?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yes. When we arrived there were four of them. They left, leaving behind the one we captured in the processes, who denies that there was anyone other than himself there. Unfortunately for him, Urahara, Kurosaki, and Shiouin saw one of his companions begin fighting Aizen. He is currently under heavy guard with several members of the Kidou corps keeping him bound and he is wearing several reiatsu suppressing seals." Byakuya reported.

"Very well, I will send someone to interrogate him once he awakes." Yamamoto replied.

_Scene Change_

Arashi's eyes opened, and he felt drained as if something was draining the energy from his body. Looking around, he noticed that there was a barrier around him, as well as several patches place so that he couldn't reach them with his bound hands. Also noticing the jacket that held him, he simply let out a sigh. "I see. I'm a P.O.W then... hm." He said softly.

A man walked in, accompanied by several of the captains that Arashi had fought. A snarl formed on his face, as he watched them come closer. The man who first came in spoke, in a deep tone.

"We are going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer, whether you want too or not..."

"Keh, I'm not going to tell you anything." Arashi spat.

"You have no choice." Yamamoto spoke before gesturing to on of the Kidou corps members off to the side, signaling for him to activate a Kidou that would shock the prisoner with increasing amounts of electricity each time it's activated.

Electricity flowed through Arashi, causing him convulse as he screamed in the pain. "Gah..." he breathed out, coughing up some blood.

"Now tell us what we want to know..."

"You're just going to have to kill me..." Arashi let out a soft groan, before coughing up some more blood. _'Hurry up brother and get here...'_ he thought solemnly.

_Two day time skip_

It had been nearly two days and the prisoner brought back by Byakuya and the others had yet to break, even when levels of electricity got to points that they should have been fatal.

"This is most troubling. This boy is unnaturally resilient to any sort of interrogation techniques and refuses to tell us anything about his comrades." Byakuya reported to Yamamoto.

"What do you suggest we do?" The older man questioned.

_Scene change_

A black hole appeared in the sky, revealing a group of 8 people; 7 men and one woman. This opening appeared in the far out reaches of the Soul Society, at night, with no one awake to be watching.

The leader looked around and muttered quietly, "Spread out. Kill any of the Gotei 13 you can quietly. If you find Arashi, release your "dark energy" and we will come to your aid at once. From there, we shall proceed to assassinate the royal family for their... traitorous deeds."

The other 6 nodded, and shot off in different directions, quietly, and quickly.

Nejibana speed off in the direction of an area where he knew he could get some information. The squad 12 barracks.

_At the squad 12 barracks_

Mayuri walked into the lab, intending to start work on a new project he had just thought of when he noticed that someone was already in the lab and had accessed their files.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lab?" Mayuri screeched in his unusual voice at the intruder.

"I'm afraid I can't let you warn the others since you've seen me now." A calm, collected voice said, "Hadou 90: Kurohitsugi"

The walls of a large black coffin appeared out of thin air around the odd captain before closing around him and silencing Mayuri.

"It won't kill you, as I'm not a fan of needless killing, but you will not be free in time to warn anyone." That was the last thing Mayuri heard before the coffin cut off all sound from the outside.

"Bakudou 58: Kakushitsuijyaku." Nejibana murmured, creating several small birds, "Find the others, inform them that I have found Arashi and he is being held in the white tower in the center of their complex." He ordered before disappearing, not noticing the blue-green ooze seeping out between the cracks of the coffin he had summoned.

One bird shot off to where the intruders had come from, toward the leader that still stood there. He let the bird land upon his outstretched hand nodding to it in silence. He shot off toward the direction in which he had been informed Arashi was.

5 others too were summoned by the birds and shot off in that direction.

_~Scene change~_

Shintha, the only one that wore a captain's coat of the Shinigami, flashed stepped toward the area, only to have one then two shinigami block his path.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki." said one with black hair. He was obviously much more powerful than the other.

"And I am Abarai Renji. We don't know why you're here but I think it's safe to assume you want to get your friend... I'm afraid that isn't going to happen." Renji said drawing his blade as he faced the enemy.

"As he said. You will not be able to save your friend, you will die here." Kuchiki said, looking upon the battle that was about to be fought between Renji and the intruder.

_Scene Change_

Nejibana was moving at high speed towards the white tower when he was intercepted by two captain level shinigami.

"I'm afraid we can't let you continue." Shunsui said, "Isn't that right Jyuushiro?"

The captains drew their dual zanpaktou and prepared to attack.

"I do not have either the time or patience to deal with you fools." Nejibana said, drawing his own dual zanpaktou, "I have seen your blades and you have not improved the forging techniques in the least in the two thousand years since I was last here. I will show you how a zanpaktou is supposed to be used."

_Scene Change._

The man had red hair, but it fell in shaggy locks down to his shoulders. His feet clacking across the ground as he ran, with his sword jingling at his hip, when suddenly a man stopped on front of him with spiky, ring-y like hair.

"Humph... you seem strong... "

"Get the fuck out of my way, otherwise, they wont be able to tell who you are from the ribbons I shred you into!" the red haired man yelled, lunging forward, slashing his blade in a vertical slice quite quickly, only to have it blocked by the man.

"You are strong..." the spiky haired man said to Renkai, the red head, the both of them having a smile on their face.

_Scene Change_

"It has been reported that intruders have entered Soul Society. It is believed that they are the companions of the boy we captured and they are attempting to retake him. Several of our forces have already intercepted some of them. Take down these intruders. Move!" Yamamoto called to the captains who weren't already engaged and had been able to make it to the meeting.

_Scene Change_

"Hana Kaze Midarete Kashin Haki Tenpuu Midarete Tenma Warau" Shunsui intoned his zanpaktou turning into two large scimitars.

"Namie Kotogotoku Wa Ga Tate To Nare Ikazuchi Kotogotoku Wa Ga Yaiba To Nare" Jyuushiro said, activating his shikai as well.

Nejibana dashed forward, not bothering to use his full speed, and lashed out at the two captains. Jyuushiro and Shunsui barely managed to block, both of them using both swords to hold him back. The blades shook slightly before Nejibana's blades dug into the two captain's blades, cutting nearly half way through their shikai's.

_Scene Change_

Renkia smiled jumping back some before lunging forward once more, clashing blades with Kenpachi again. Their blades clashed once again, becoming a dance of blurs, sparks occasionally leaping from the clashing swords and landing on the ground here and there. Kenpachi smiled widly before jumping back.

"I guess I might just have to have a bit more fun out of this..." he said, with the big creepy psycho smile on his face, reaching for the eye patch that covered his right eye.

_Scene change_

Jyuushiro and Shunsui leapt back.

"Heh, you're pretty powerful." Shunsui said, dropping his lazy smile.

"Bankai." Jyuushiro and Shunsui intoned simultaneously.

_Scene Change_

Shintha smirked as already one of his opponents had been taken care of so quickly. Renji the one who drew his sword first now lay on the ground and was, if not dead, barely alive. Shintha crossed his blades with the Kuchiki once more.

"For ones who talk of being so strong, you are certainly weak." Shintha told him bluntly before, in a flash, darting his blade the Captains sword and cutting deeply, causing blood to fly into the air around the two fighters. Kuchiki moved, back some and stared at his opponent.

"It seems you are more powerful than you let on, but there is nothing to worry about, you will still die by my hand here and now." Byakuya said.

Byakuya flashed forward, slashing at Shintha. Their blades clashed with an audible clang as sparks flew. The two struggled against each other before Shintha pushed Byakuya back with a great show of strength.

"Chire, Senbonzakura." Byakuya intoned. His blade splitting into tiny fragments that glinted a pinkish white in the moonlight.

Byakuya swept his hand forward, sending the hundreds of tiny blades rushing towards his opponent in a wave of glinting pink.

Shintha smiled as the blade split into tiny fragments. In another blink he was gone, appearing behind Byakuya, slashing down his back, leaving a nice bloody gash going down the captains back. Byakuya turned around used Senbonzakura to try and hit the man, who kept dodging.

"Is this the best you can do?" Shintha asked the captain. He jumped back only to reveal that he had a dual Zanpaktou, the second hidden by his captain's coat, and had been only using one.

_Scene Change_

Kai looked about, following the direction of which his blade was telling him Arashi was. There in the distance was a tall tower that held his comrade. "Almost there..."

_Scene Change_

When the dust settled, Jyuushiro stood with a shield made of shifting water and large daito made of condensed lightning. Shunsui had two large figures towering on either side of him and slightly behind, while he still wielded the same scimitars that he had in his shikai. The figure to his left looked almost like a nature god. It had darkly tanned skin, slightly work worn cloths, light brown hair that had been bleached slightly by the sun, a large scimitar in its right hand, and a myriad of plants attached to its body. As though it were the first figure's antithesis, the second figure appeared demonic in nature. It had coal black skin, wore ragged black pants, had two demonic horns sprouting from its forehead, held a scimitar in its left hand, and had two large bat-like wings sprouting from its back.

"Impressive. I will not dishonor you by keeping my zanpaktou in their sealed states now that you have brought out your bankai's. Reduce all to ash, Hoshi Moeru Hi. Tear the lands asunder, Tome Rarenai Chikara."

As Nejibana spoke, the blades changed. The blade in his left hand lengthened and thinned, becoming a scimitar, as cracks formed along the flats of the blade that pulsed with a glowing red energy as the air became warmer. The blade on his right warped from a metal into a sort of carapace like substance and segmented. The point of the blade flattened as the sword thickened and the edge gained a wicked gleam and the wind picked up.

"What the hell?" Shunsui exclaimed, speaking for both Jyuushiro and himself.

"I would suggest that you surrender. Your companion is ill and dying and neither of you are at your full potential." Nejibana calmly offered.

_Scene Change_

Renkai slammed his blade into Kenpachi's again, this time faster and harder than before. Kenpachi smiled at his opponent's strength but the speed was increasing by leaps and bounds, and soon became fast enough to bypass Kenpachi's attempts to put up a defense. Slamming the blade into Kenpachi's and then quickly darting it around the block, Renkai finally broke through, and twirled his body, slamming his hand into Kenpachi's rib cage, ripping out several ribs as he jumped back.

"It's been a while since anyone has given me any real challenge." Kenpachi boasted, as the red haired man smiled evilly.

"A challenge you want? Perhaps should I show you more of just how much more I can be?" Dropping his sword and flicking his wrist, a dust cloud formed, but in the next instant, covering Renkai's hands were a pair of claws. Gauntlet like claws, mind you, each claw being about a foot or so long and there being three on each gauntlet.

"Ready or not, here I come..."

In a flash, he was already in front of Kenpachi who blocked the downward force of the first swing, but took a hit from the second hand, which came from the side. The blades sliced deep into his torso, causing blood to be spewed everywhere. Renkai smiled, as Kenpachi picked up the pace, knowing that this one just might give him that match he wanted.

_Scene Change_

Akemia and the two other males had approached the tower, being the first ones there. With a quick nod, they all took off running in the direction of the door, when the suddenly faced by five captains. One was female. One was young, and had white hair. One was a fox-like anthromorphic human. One was smiling creepily and looked freaky. And the last one was a female, but she and the freaky man seemed to stay back behind the other three.

"You aren't getting past me." The one of the women said. Akemia, being the only female stepped up.

"I'm afraid we will, either now while you're still alive, or over you cold dead body. It matters not which occurs." She rushed forward, sending a kido enhanced punch towards Soifon, in an attempt to punch through her stomach and kill her in one blow. Soifon jumped back, not sure what her opponent had done and quickly drawing her Zanpaktou.

The other two males stared the fox man, and the white haired boy, as if an old western showdown, waiting on the first to flinch.

The two females fought for awhile more, before Soifon finally gained the advantage. She struck Akemia's gut, and then proceeded to stab her with Suzumibachi. It was then that Soifon becoming affected by something. She suddenly slowed down drastically, and nearly fell to the ground as if the gravity was suddenly 100 times stronger. Akemia had a smile on her face, as she swung her fist straight into Soifon's torso. The third strike sent the captain flying, stunned. Hitsuguya rushed forward, only to be stopped by one of the males. He wore leather armor and a falchion like blade at his hip, with black hair.

"I suggest you don't forget about us otherwise... it might just be the end of you too..." He said solemnly.

The other man smiled and nodded, licking his lips as he cracked his knuckles, "Well mouse-boy, shall we dance too, or are you a bit of a shy kit?" the other said, a sadistic smile as insanity flooded from the man's aura.

As the fighting commenced, Kai showed up on the field, noticing the battles that were going on. He smiled, knowing his men were doing what they were told to before they got there. He quickly and quietly took the opening to rush inside the building faster than what most could see, and sent out a signal to the others using his blade.

_'I'm in, give me a few to get the target, keep them distracted till then.'_

_Scene Change_

Shunsui and Jyuushiro prepared themselves to fight as Nejibana brought his swords horizontally in front of him. As Nejibana slashed the air in front of him, a wave of fire shot out, followed closely by a compressed bolt of air. Just before the wave of fire was about to hit the two captains, the air blast caught up and caused an explosion of fire that covered the area around the two captains in a dome of raging fire that couldn't be seen through. When the fire died down, it revealed Jyuushiro one knee, panting as he struggled to stay conscious after blocking the powerful blast of fire.

"Go on, Jyuushiro. I will take care of him." Shunsui said, concerned for his friend's health.

_Scene Change_

Renkai jumped back, seeing as his two clawed hands slashed deep into Kenpachi.

"You really should give up. You'll die otherwise at this rate..." Renkai said bored of the fight already. Kenpachi simply smiled insanely and charged Renkai once again. This time however, Renkai vanished, reappearing behind the captain, stabbing one set of claws into Kenpachi's side, and the other one Renkai slashed higher, just deep enough to strike the nerve along the top of the spine that sends signals to the arms and legs.

"And now you're paralyzed." Renkai sighed, before looking up as a white bird landed on his shoulder. "Hm, already? Looks like your life is spared today..." He said before vanishing.

_Scene Change_

Shintha sighed dodging once again the Byakuya's Shikai, "Come on already captain, show me you're Bankai. Or are you afraid that I'll be more powerful than that too?"

"You fool, you will die by my Bankai if you so persist to see it..." Byakuya said irritated at his opponent's insistence at him using Bankai.

"Well, let's see it." Shintha demanded with a grin.

"Bankai." Byakuya intoned as he dropped his blade, point first, to the ground. The bladed slid into the ground as though the earth was water and, as the hilt cleared the ground, a dozen massive blades sprouted from the ground as though they were trees. The blades suddenly split into thousands upon thousands of tiny petal like blades, grouping around Byakuya like a sea of deadly flower petals. With a gesture, the blades rushed towards Shintha in a tsunami of pink death.

_Scene Change_

"I can't leave you to fight him alone." Jyuushiro argued.

"You're in no shape to be fighting anyone right now, let alone someone this powerful. Go, and don't worry, Katen Kyoukotsu won't let me die, she's too stubborn for that." Shunsui grinned slightly before helping his friend to his feet and nudging him away from the battlefield.

Jyuushiro gave in, knowing that if he stayed he would be a burden to Shunsui, and headed towards the fourth division barracks for healing.

"Now, where were we?" Shunsui said, suddenly serious again.

_Scene Change_

Kai rushed in, sensing that he was getting close to his target. _'In here...'_ he thought to himself as he busted a door down and… nothing.

_'Damn.'_ Kai was somewhere near the top and was running out of rooms to check. Arashi's power was in this place was obviously sealed a great bit to avoid detection and prevent escape. He kept running in hopes that he would find his comrade before it was too late.

_Scene Change_

Renkai appeared on the battle filed watching as the others fight. Noticing that there was one in the back, a female that wasn't fighting, he dashed forward, his eyes set on Unohana...

Hitsuguya slammed his blade into his opponent's falchion.

"It's our custom to identify ourselves when we fight..." The man said; swing his blade around, Hitsuguya blocking it barely. "I am Desqu the Forgotten."

Hitsuguya pushed the man's blade back and took a deep breathe. "I am squad 10 Captain, Hitsuguya Toshiro." Desqu nodded, before slamming his blade once more against Hitsuguya's. While Hitsuguya blocked it, Desqu then proceeded to quickly yank his blade off to the side and swing it sideways, slashing Hitsuguya and cutting rather deeply, which would have been fatal if Hitsuguya hadn't jumped back at the last second.

_'He's toying with me...'_

Akemia smiled as Soifon lay in the ground. The next second however, Soifon was up, and slamming her legs into the too cocky female intruder.

"Don't count me out just yet..."

_Scene Change  
_  
Shintha smiled seeing the tsunami of petals fly toward him. He tossed the blade he had in his hands into the air, and said softly, "Shatter and be my ride, Kage Ryuu Yiba..." Shintha's blade shattered into a manner reminiscent of Byakuya's, only there was much less of the gold blade as there was of the pink blades that were about to rush the man. There was a blue flash, and the rumble of thunder, and the man was gone. Byakuya looked around, wondering where he could have disappeared like that to. Then he saw him, right out of the way of his attack, only to have Captain Kuchiki slam his blades toward the man again. The golden blades of the man seemed to reflect in the ground of Pink Metal shards. There was once more another blue flash and a crack of thunder, and this time, Shintha appeared right in front of the man at high speeds, much faster than Shun'po, with a second blade in his hand, aimed directly for the chest of the 6th division captain.

_Scene Change_

Akemia flew into a wall, kicking up a cloud of dust, as Soifon landed on her feet.

"Fine! No more playing girl." Akemia said as she pulled herself from the rubble.

"You don't stand a chance. Sting to death, Suzumibachi." Soifon said, her zanpaktou shifting into a gauntlet on her right hand that had an over-sized, pointed middle finger.

Soifon disappeared in a burst of Shunpo, reappearing behind Akemia, poised to stab her.

Desqu's and Hitsuguya's blades clashed once again before they broke away and Hitsuguya leapt back.

"I don't have time for this, time to end it. Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru." Hitsuguya said, his blade becoming slightly longer as the air temperature dropped drastically, ice crystals forming on the surfaces closest to Hitsuguya. Hitsuguya swung his blade, a large dragon of ice and freezing water forming and charging at Desqu.

Akemia smirked as Soifon closed in, the force around her increased once more, causing Soifon to slow down again. Akemia using this to her advantage quickly rolled forward and spun around, unsheathing the blade on her hip. Akemia flash stepped around Soifon, keeping the pressure on her and aiming to slam the blade into Soifon's neck.

Desqu looked in slight shock as the dragon rushed toward him. However quickly, getting over his shock, he pushed his blade in front of him and charged forward. The dragon hit Desqu's blade who pushed forward, cutting the dragon in half. He was taking a slightly heavier breath's and looked at the young Captain, "So... This might be a tad bit more difficult than I thought..."

Renkai snarled, he was in a mood. Blood driven, he cared not if his next opponent was armed or not, all he wanted was to kill, and he had a target. He dashed forward, jumping in the air, his claws aimed for the back of Captain Unohana's head.

_Scene Change  
_  
Shintha stared at Captain Kuchiki who coughed up some blood. The captain's Bankai falling to the ground.

"H-" Byakuya coughed up some more blood, the blade driven deep into his chest, close to his heart. "How?"

Shintha looked at the man before removing the blade slowly. "As I am a Noble, like yourself, I will honor your question. I used my Zanpaktou's power of traveling within a lightning bolt to travel, through your blades, toward you and I apparently moved faster than you could keep up with. With my second Zanpaktou, I stabbed you. My name is Shintha... The Captain of the flashing Death..."

Byakuya's eyes widened before finally his eyes closed, his breathing growing swallow as he slumped to the ground. Shintha turned away and flashed toward the area of where he felt the most of his allies' presences.

_Scene Change  
_  
Kai busted down the last door to look for in this level. Finally the one he had been looking for, Arashi. Kai rushed in and grabbed his brother, who was on the floor out cold. Hoisting him on his shoulder, Kai started the journey back down before walking out of the door to find an old, heavily muscled man blocking his way.

"Get out of the way old timer; I don't have time for games."

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave this place." Yamamoto spoke as he tapped his cane on the ground, causing the wooden part to disintegrate, leaving a sheathed zanpaktou.

_Scene Change_

Soifon flashed away, catching her breath after such a close call. Soifon took a deep breath as she prepared her next attack. Soifon's reiatsu increased drastically as the back and arms of her uniform disintegrated and white, lightning like reiatsu condensed around her arms, shoulders, and back. Soifon dashed forward, now easily keeping up with her opponent as she managed to dig her shikai into Akemia's side, leaving behind a butterfly shaped marking.

"What the hell!" Akemia yelled.

"Shunko. An art that is perfect for combating your apparent ability to slow your opponents as it allows me to reduce your speed as much, if not more than, you reduce mine." Soifon smirked before charging her opponent again.

Desqu's blade met Hitsuguya's, a light frosting of ice forming on the Desqu's blade as it did so. Desqu leapt back and Hitsuguya followed with another ice dragon. Desqu split the dragon in two again, more ice gathering on his blade.

"You should give up. I can keep doing this until you are no more than an ice sculpture." Hitsuguya said.

_Scene Change_

"It was wise of you to send your ill friend away, but you should probably leave yourself if you don't wish to die." Nejibana said.

"Now I can't do that. You are trying to take a captive of ours and we just can't stand aside and let you do that." Shunsui replied.

With a gesture, the two giants charged forwards, going for overhead chops. Nejibana raised his blades, blocking the massive scimitars with his own blades, a small crater forming under his feet at the force of the blows. With a minor movement, Nejibana forced the two blades to either side of him, sending them crashing into the ground and kicking up massive amounts of dust. Nejibana charged out of the dust cloud, locking blades with Shunsui, causing a crater to form under Shunsui's feet in mimicry of what just happened to Nejibana moments ago. Shunsui's knees buckled before he quickly leapt back, nearly loosing his grip on his blades as he did so. Before Shunsui had a chance to recover, Nejibana was in front of him again with a double horizontal slash that would have cleaved Shunsui in two if he hadn't just barely managed to bring his blades up in time.

_Scene Change_

Kai looked at the old man with the cane that just turned into a Zanpaktou and knew that fighting him with Arashi here would certainly mean the end of Arashi Next bet, time to run for now... _'High up and no way out...guess it's time to start using my power...' _Kai thought to himself, before moving at a blinding speed that made Shunpo look like walking. With Arashi in his arms, he gathered brute strength and speed and used his free shoulder to bust through the thick wall. Upon busting through it, Kai's shoulder dislocated, and the two started to fall to the ground.

"Shiro..." was all Kai muttered, before a glimmering light encompassed the two, and beneath them a dragon, the size of two story house burst from thin air and moved beneath Kai and Arashi. Swooping them down to the ground, where Kai dropped Arashi onto the dragon's back and jumped off, popping his shoulder back into place.

"Ok old timer, come down here and face me if you dare..." Kai said, but had anyone taken notice, the white blade on his back was no longer there.

Akemia looked at her opponent.

"Let's end this..." she said, her reiatsu increasing quickly then dropping, and then jumping up again. Soifon wondered what Akemia was doing, but when she struck at her opponents head, Akemia did nothing. Instead, Akemia disappeared.

"What the-" Soifon yelled before realizing that Akemia had moved, fast, and had something gathering in her left arm.

"With this, bitch, this fight will be over." Akemia said calmly, watching as Soifon rushed her target.

_'How did she move faster than me with Shunko?'_

Akemia readied her left arm as it glowed with black and red lighting, and fire burst from within it.

"Hell's leash."

Akemia rushed forward towards Soifon, but swung her arm early, making sure Soifon avoided it, but as Soifon dodged and went in for a counter strike, as Akemia missed her strike and should be wide open, Soifon was pushed back forcibly as a small explosion rocketed her back, burns forming from the heat of the attack.

"How the hell?"

Akemia smiled. "My attack does more than just hit you. It causes any reiatsu within in a certain reach as I swing it to explode. If your wandering why it doesn't affect me, it's because right now, I'm not releasing enough reiatsu to be caught in the attack."

Desqu stared at his opponent, before simply stating, "So… Akemia is taking the gloves off and Kai has Arashi. We shouldn't dally should we? Hm, but Kai is awaiting a fight, and won't leave... I guess a toy is fine at the moment..."

Desqu rushed forward as Hitsuguya shot another Ice Dragon from his blade. However, Desqu, this time, reached his blade forward, putting the tip into the dragons head, spun quickly and threw the dragon back at Hitsuguya, who blocked it with another dragon.

"What the hell...?"

Desqu smirked, as the two ice dragons collided, and shattered into pieces, as he kept running forward, "Seems, I know a way to shoot them back at you..."

_'How could he do that, the dragon should have broken upon impact, or at least started to, but yet he was able to meld it to his blade and release it from his blade and throw it back at me. There is more to this then there first appears...'_ the young captain thought to himself.

Renkai was almost to his target when the creepy man jumped in his way, blocking with his blade.

"You certainly are an interesting subject, I wonder what kind of specimen you would make..." the man said as Renkai slammed his claws down on the man's blade.

Shintha appeared at the battle field, looking around seeing what was happening, before rushing over to Kai, and grabbing Arashi off the dragon's back. "It would be wise, if the target was taken out of this place..." Shintha said calmly, as another bright light flashed, and where the dragon was, lay now a blade that Kai walked over and picked up.

"Take him and go... I can't make the gate if they are still fighting, especially when my own fight to deal with." Kai said, swinging the blade some.

"Now brother, Yamamoto is the most powerful here. I suggest you take care, and don't let your guard down..." Shintha said, already starting to move away.

"Don't worry, me and Shiro here can handle him..." there was a gleam off blade's flat edge as if it agreed.

_'Of course we can Shozen...'_

"I will make this quick, child." Yamamoto said as he drew his zanpaktou, "Turn the world to ash, Ryuujin Jakka."

The sheath of the blade disappeared as flames spouted from the sword, the conflagration quickly growing until Yamamoto had a massive aura of fire and everything the flames touched blackened with ash. Yamamoto swung his blade at Kai, sending a titanic wave of fire at him, intent on ending the fight with one attack.

_Scene Change_

Hitsuguya dodged as another of his ice dragons was flung back at him.

_'This is bad, I can't keep dodging forever, and he just keeps flinging any ice I send at him back at me, so I can't freeze him slowly with a barrage of attacks... I guess I'll have to stop holding back then.'_

Hitsuguya dodged backwards, bringing his blade forward, as though to pierce his opponent.

"Bankai." Hitsuguya intoned.

There was a flare of icy blue reiryouku that engulfed Hitsuguya. As the energy died down, it revealed Hitsuguya's new appearance. Hitsuguya was now attached to an ice dragon that was over twice his size and had large wings, his arms and legs were covered in ice, giving them a draconic appearance, and his right hand and the sword hilt were encased in ice as well, binding the blade to his hand so it couldn't be knocked away. Behind him, were four large flower shaped objects made of a darker blue ice than the ice that covered his body. Hitsuguya flapped his frozen wings, sending a barrage of ice lances at Desqu and followed in their wake, intent on cutting down his opponent before he needed to use his more dangerous abilities.

Soifon dodged wide as Akemia swung her left arm again. With a quick shunpo, Soifon was behind Akemia again, only to, once again, have to dodge back to avoid being caught in another explosion.

_'Damn it, this is going nowhere. Neither of us can score decisive blow without taking a possibly fatal hit.'_ Soifon thought as their routine of attack, dodge, counter-attack, dodge continued.

_Scene Change_

Kai stared at the tidal wave of fire heading towards him. With snarling glare on his face he ran toward it, and shoved his free hand into the fire, as if he was doing a palm strike to, but to the wall of fire. It was only inches away from him, and Kai's face was one of deep concentration. Summoning some of his power, flame wall, shrunk smaller and smaller into a softball size orb into Kai's hand. In a rotation, he pitched it like a baseball toward his opponent. Yamamoto slashed his blade and a line of fire shot out in an attempt to hit the ball. The tip of Yamamoto's blade struck the ball, and it exploded, sending the old captain back.

"Akemia, Desqu, finish them and get out of here. Now." Kai said as his opponent recomposed himself again.

Desqu dodged the ice lances with inhuman capabilities, and still was able to slam his blade against the young captains. Desqu jumped overhead, and slammed his heel into the back of Hitsuguya's head, slamming the young captain to the ground, as Desqu quickly turned around.

"I guess time for games is over... young sire."

Desqu let out a sigh as Hitsuguya rushed forward once more, only to have Desqu slam his blade against the Captains, and then slam an open palm strike into the Captains chest. A spark of electricity shot out, and struck the captain, who was unable to block. The next instant was shocking to Hitsuguya, as Desqu moved his blade away from the young captain, and his hand from the captain's chest, Hitsuguya found that he couldn't move. With a quick turn, Desqu let out a chuckle, before walking away.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" the young captain yelled, his Bankai disintegrating back into its sealed state. With that, the captain fell to his knees, having difficulty breathing as the intensity of the spiritual pressure became much too high for him to resist.

Akemia heard her leaders call. She dodged once again a near fatal blow from Soifon.

"I'm sorry I must end this now." Akemia said softly, as Soifon drew near. Soifon readied her claw like zanpaktou, seeing an opening by her opponent's neck. However, in doing so she left herself completely open. At the last moment, Akemia struck up at her opponent's arm, while sending a mild shock from her hand, enough to just stun Soifon for now. The second strike however, hit when Soifon started to fall into Akemia, she thrust her other hand, in a palm strike, striking Soifon's rib cage, causing her zanpaktou to return to it's sealed state, before Soifon collapsed having difficulty breathing.

Akemia glanced toward her. "Just because what was glowing in my palm couldn't be seen anymore doesn't mean it wasn't there."

With that Akemia rushed over to Desqu, who simply nodded his head and disappeared in the direction Shintha and their target had went.

Renkai snarled at the creepy man, who kept coming back no matter how many times Renkai slashed through him.

"Renkai!" yelled Desqu, as he and Akemia dashed away, as if on cue. Renkai looked at them, and then back at his enemy.

"Lucky for you, I'm being ordered to fall back; otherwise I would find a way to kill you." Renkai growled at the man, dashing toward the others.

"What an interesting specimen. And a quick one too. I'll need to be faster to nab him next time..." Mayuri said to himself.

_Scene Change_

Shunsui leapt back, panting at the exertion of dodging or blocking the relentless assault from Nejibana, who, despite having to dodge or block the attacks from Shunsui's giants, was still able to let off a near constant stream of attacks. Nejibana turned his head to look towards the center of soul society and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm afraid I can no longer play with you. Before I leave, it is custom to give your name to your opponent. I am Nejibana."

"Shunsui Koryaku, squad eight captain."

"Very well squad eight captain Shunsui Koryaku. Bakudou 99: Kin." Nejibana intoned as cloth wrappings shot out of the ground and wrapped around Shunsui and the giants formed by his bankai, forcing them to their knees as the wrappings pulled tight before the wrappings were pinned to the ground by a number of steel bolts. Nejibana took the chance to dash away at blinding speed as his dual zanpaktou returned to their sealed states and he sheathed them.

"That will be more than enough to hold you long enough for us to leave." Were Nejibana's parting words to the heavily bound and struggling Shunsui.

_Scene Change_

Akemia, Renkai, and Desqu all caught up to Shintha, who was carrying Arashi, at the same time as Nejibana landed beside them.

"You will be leaving now." Nejibana said as he formed a portal with a gesture. "Our first priority is to get Arashi to a safe place. This portal leads to safe house 32. I will return to Kai and ensure that he can escape."

The others nodded their assent before entering the portal that closed just in time for them to see Nejibana dashing in the direction Kai was fighting Yamamoto.

_Scene Change_

Yamamoto snarled slightly as Kai shot yet another of his own attacks back at him. Yamamoto charged forward to slam his blade into Kai's, the flames around him licking the ground and surrounding buildings, blackening them with ash. Kai twisted his blade so that Yamamoto's slid off to the side, impacting with the ground, before swinging his sword at the old man's side. Yamamoto leapt back, only getting a small cut.

Yamamoto looked at the man before looking at the small cut had been made.

"You are indeed powerful, but I can't allow you to escape."

"It's fine old man, but I'm afraid that I've got to go." With that, Kai dashed toward Yamamoto who lunged forward to clash the two blades together again_. 'I can't get him with the soul repressor... I'll have to either fight him to the death or find a way to stop him long enough for an opening to escape...'_ Kai thought to himself. The two clashed blades some more, fire shooting everywhere, in the meanwhile.

"Bakudo: 61 Rokujokoro. Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku. Bakudo 99: Kin." A voice rang, casting three high-level Bakudo simultaneously. Yamamoto was bound by six pillars of light that converged on his waist, and then bound by chains made of light that bound his arms to his torso, and then cloth wrappings shot out of the ground and bound him before they were bolted to the ground by numerous metal bolts. Nejibana landed beside Kai as the kido finished taking effect.

"I thought you may need some help." Nejibana said as he quickly formed a portal so they could leave before the rapidly approaching shinigami reached the area.

"Only needed your help to keep him alive. Otherwise, I would have just killed him, which isn't what we were here to do." Kai replied in a monotone voice.

Rather than reply, Nejibana made a hand gesture, causing a portal to open.

"We've gathered at safe house 32. They should have begun treating Arashi as we speak." Nejibana said as he moved into the inky blackness of the portal.

Kai looked back at the restrained general-captain.

"Be glad that my comrade stopped me before things got too far, I have no qualms about slaughtering you all to get what I need done." Kai replied with an undertone of malice as he followed his comrade into the portal, which closed immediately after him.

Within moments, many of the other captains arrived, several heavily injured, freeing Yamamoto from his restraints.

"Damn, they got away." Shunsui commented as he pulled Yamamoto to his feet.

"They were far too powerful to be ordinary Shinigami. Report." Yamamoto commanded.

"I fought a guy who called himself Nejibana. He dual wielded zanpaktou that had the unusual ability to activate two different shikai independently of each other and had skill in kidou that I didn't think possible." Shunsui said in a business like tone.

"I fought a man who called himself by a most worrying name. He referred to himself as Shintha and called himself by the same title as the former second division captain before Yoruichi was captain. His skill set matched up with the profile of the former captain, though on a much more powerful scale." Byakuya reported with slight trepidation at the possibilities of former captains attacking them.

"Keh, the guy I fought called himself Renkai. He was pretty fast and strong too. He managed to beat me quickly before he moved on." The once more mobile Kenpachi said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"I fought a woman named Akemia. She had a remarkable ability that allowed her to either slow her opponent or speed herself up. Whatever it was, her speed clearly outclassed mine, even when I resorted to using Shunko. She also has the ability to detonate someone's reiatsu. She managed to incapacitate me with some odd electrical charge that temporarily prevented me from moving." Soifon reported.

"This is most worrying." Yamamoto said. "The idea of former captains attacking us, and the fact that they are the ones who dispatched Aizen and his associates. Report to fourth division to get your wounds healed." Yamamoto said before moving off to get himself checked out by a fourth division member.

* * *

Sui: So, do you like? Anyway, off to do some reading, or perhaps I'll work on some of my other stories.


End file.
